ATMs provide bank account holders with the most useful source of cash because ATMs are deployed in a large number of locations and are usually accessible on a 24×7 basis. Some ATMs only provide cash dispensing; other ATMs provide a range of different transactions, including cash deposit, cash dispense, check deposit, bill payment, and the like. However, the most popular transaction at an ATM is cash dispensing.
It would be desirable to increase the number of ATMs deployed. One limitation on the number of ATMs that can be deployed is the high cost of each ATM; even if the ATM is limited to cash dispensing (as opposed to cash deposit and/or cash recycling, check deposit, and the like).
A large part of the cost of a cash dispenser arises from the peripheral devices needed (a display, a cash dispenser, a receipt printer, a journal printer, and the like), and also from the software needed to control these peripheral devices (referred to as the platform software, which is effectively an enhanced operating system). Cost is also added because of the software application needed, inter alia, (i) to provide a user interface for customers, replenishers, and service engineers, (ii) to maintain sessions with each customer and with a remote authorization server, and (iii) to maintain the state of the ATM as the transaction flow progresses.
Some low cost cash dispensers have been proposed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,342 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,577,612.
It would be desirable to provide a cash dispenser that is significantly less expensive than existing cash dispensers, without compromising security.